1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheathing tube and an endoscopic surgical device, and particularly, to a sheathing tube sheathing a tubular member, such as an overtube used in endoscopic surgery, and an endoscopic surgical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, since invasion to a patient is small compared to surgery in which a laparotomy, a thoracotomy, or the like, is performed, endoscopic surgery using endoscopes (hard endoscopes), such as a laparoscope, has been widely performed. In endoscopic surgery, a plurality of holes are made in a patient's body wall, an endoscope is inserted into a body cavity from one hole of these, and a treatment tool is inserted into the body cavity from another hole. Then, treatment of a living body tissue is performed with the treatment tool while observing the living body tissue within the body cavity with the endoscope.
Generally, in endoscopic surgery, one or a plurality of treatment tools are used simultaneously with the endoscope. Therefore, since it is difficult for one surgeon to simultaneously operate the endoscope and the plurality of treatment tools, for example, a task, such as operating a treatment tool that the surgeon holds with his/her hands while making an assistant called an endoscopic technician operate the endoscope is normally performed.
In this way, in endoscopic surgery, it is usual that the surgeon's hands are occupied by the operation of the treatment tool, and the operation of the endoscope is performed by the assistant. Therefore, in a case where the observation position of the endoscope is changed, the surgeon needs to give sequential instructions to the assistant. Hence, the task of correctly directing the orientation of the endoscope to a direction desired by the surgeon is difficult, and stress is likely to be imposed on the surgeon. Additionally, since the assistant performs an operation after the surgeon issues an instruction, there is a tendency that surgery time is likely to be prolonged. Additionally, the assistant needs to operate the endoscope so as not to interfere with a surgeon's procedure, and the operation is likely to become complicated.
In contrast, the present applicant suggests a technique in which an endoscope and a treatment tool are combined together using an overtube, and if the treatment tool is moved forward and backward, the endoscope is also moved forward and backward in an interlocking manner with this movement of the treatment tool (refer to WO2013/176167A). Specifically, the overtube that guides an insertion part of the endoscope and an insertion part of the treatment tool into a body cavity includes a cylindrical overtube body that is inserted in a state where the insertion part of the endoscope and the insertion part of the treatment tool are made to be parallel to each other, a movable body that is movable in an axial direction and has an endoscope holding part and a treatment tool holding part is provided inside the overtube body, the insertion part of the endoscope and the insertion part of the treatment tool are held by the respective holding parts in a state where the insertion parts are made to be parallel to each other, and if the insertion part of the treatment tool is moved in the axial direction, the insertion part of the endoscope also moves in the axial direction in an interlocking manner with this movement. Accordingly, the number of holes made in the patient's body wall can be reduced, the invasion to the patient can be reduced, and the visual field of the endoscope can be easily changed while a surgeon operates the treatment tool without asking for an assistant's help.